All in the mix
by nekocandy4life
Summary: What would happen if Ritsu and Masamune were on the verge of a fallout, how is their daughter Kanako taking it? Well what if you can forgive but never forget gang meets the unexpected family gang? Yes a alternate universe collision story. Can the UF ritsu help Kanako bring her family together and get them home or it all for not? (Take a shot at it people and give feedback;) Thanks
1. Collaspe

**Ok so this idea has been bugging me for about a month or so and so i have decided to do the story!**

**WARNING SO LISTEN UP PLEASE!**

**There will be LOTS of spoilers for _UNEXPECTED FAMILY_ and _YOU CAN FORGIVE BUT NEVER _FORGET in here because i collided them together with their kids. So don't fret if you don't understand much!**

**Just sit back, read, and enjoy~**

* * *

_Too much _

_Too much fighting _

_Just stop_

_Stop it please!_

_I'm sick of the fighting_

_The arguments _

_The cold shoulders _

_Tired of the fake moments of happiness _

_This is no family!_

_We're broken_

_No—_

_We were never a whole to begin with_

_There was never a 'family' between us_

_And we can't ever build something like that_

_We might as well_

_Collapse._

* * *

They're not speaking again today; busy trying not to ruin my eighth birthday celebration.

Oh and what a 'happy' birthday.

The only thing we're doing is having a picnic at the park. There's no kids I want to play with and our lunch is quit forgettable since it is too tense to gobble the sandwiches down.

Might as well cut the air with a saw.

I should, no, NEED to get out of this atmosphere before I scream!

"Uh dad…mom" geh! They both are scary right now. You can see the life sucked out of them, their burdens becoming too much and crushing them.

"Yes sweetie" mom's as soft spoken and kind to me as ever but sometimes I'm not sure she even sees me. I believe she only sees her first child, my would have been big brother.

"May I go to the playground?"

She blinks at me "Sure but I have to go with you ok?"

I nod, no use arguing with her.

Another thing about mom that I have come to learn is she's beyond overprotective to the point that it's overbearing. And since 'it' happened I can't be out of her sight for anything!

My parents don't exchange glances, well mom doesn't, but I can see dad's sad gleam as we walk away. He loves mom I can tell he does. Mom says she's forgiven everything dad's done in the past…so why can't she move on?

It's clear why so why do I continue questioning it?

**You can forgive but you can never forget.**

But…then what is the point of forgiving?!

Grownups are complicated as well as these feelings that have been brewing in me for some time now. I love my mom, I do, but I'm just sort of…how should I put it?

**Revolted by her mindset of forgiveness.**

As I'm thinking, questioning these things, the main women bringing e all these confusion is pushing me on the swings. I can see dad from where I'm at smiling a little at me and wave.

I want to wave back at him but before I can even wave a little the ground starts shaking. Immediately mom's arms wrap me up tightly as the shaking forces us to make contact with the ground and a flash of light blinds me before things go back to being normal.

So it seems.

When I open my eyes wondering if an earthquake struck us I see no one is on the ground like me and mom. They're also don't seemed to be disturbed about the shaking or light!

Dad runs up to us and begins checking me for any injuries. He tries doing the same for mom but… "I'm fine" sharped tongue and inches away from dad's worried arms.

Pain flashes in his eyes but he willed his voice to contradict that and go cold.

"It's not safe here, we should go" for once mom agrees with him and pushes me to the direction of the car.

One problem though…

The car is gone!

"What the hell!?" dad curses "Did someone steal the car? Fuck!" more curses until he's satisfied then calm enough to think straight. He finds a little dinner across the street with a bunny sign on the front and some calming music pouring out.

"Masamune?" now mom is looking at him and like me wondering what is going through his head at this moment.

"Lets go in there and eat something while I make a phone car for my car."

Mom's sharped tongue returns "We just ate"

Dad's turn; "We hardly ate those sandwiches and you know it. Let go in there and maybe we can put something in our stomachs and Kanako and get a cake or something. It is HER birthday and what kind of birthday is it with no cake? How does that sound?" he looks at me when asking.

I'm hardly allowed to eat sweets because mom thinks it will mess me up and I do agree with dad that a birthday is supposed to have cake…

"Yes!" I love my dad.

And like all the times mom is mad and refuses to respond.

She's like a doll when she's in her moods.

Beautiful but no life.

Stuck in time with a sad face and glassy eyes.

I just want her to smile towards dad and love him. I don't want her being with dad to make me happy or because of my selfish wish to want all of us to be together.

**This is all my fault. **

We go in the dinner and find a booth by the window and order when the waitress comes. The woman obviously tries flirting with dad and I hate when that happens but mom doesn't look bothered at all!

She just sits there ignoring dad and on the inside I'm sure she's ignoring me too.

The knowledge makes me want to cry.

But I can't.

I have to be strong is I want our family to survive and get along!

I have to stand strong for dad!

We have to do our best!

The lady comes back with our orders and she even gives me a stupid fake tiara for "the birthday princess". I roll my eyes.

I am not a princess skank, I am a normal girl trying to keep her parents intact and don't need a suck up like you to try winning my dad's heart. Get lost!

In front of her face I break the tiara.

That's right.

Go sulk back in the kitchen and give other customers their food.

"Mommy I want a tiara too!" some other girl my age squeals. She's looking straight at me or the broken tiara in my hands.

Her hair is brown like mine only a few shades lighter and in curls, pigtails, big kawaii emerald green eyes like…like mom's? She looks like a miniature mom but she's smiling unlike mom. Her smile is too bright however and is that sparkles I see floating all around her?!

I squint a bit to see if my eyes are going bad (I doubt it) but they grow huge (like those cartoons I sometimes see) when my mother's voice tells the girl looking at me to sit down.

"Yasu why would you want a tiara for? You don't even wear burettes!" why does mom know that girl?

Wait but mom's by me and the voice is coming from behind the girl…and mom isn't even opening her mouth. Her and dad looks as shocked as me…

"Eh—but I want to break a tiara too!"

The voice sighs "Not again…Yasu no more breaking things please. Why are you turning out so much like sinful?"

Cousin sinful?

They know her?

I hardly know her but I only got to see her two times last year but I know for a fact she doesn't act like that girl staring at me.

She's more what I consider emo.

"Now I know I spoil you guys too much. No! I fail as a parent!" the voice goes loud then sighs as another more manly voice calms the voice down.

"You didn't fail Ritsu" WHAT!

The voice even has the same name as my mom!

"Our daughter's just free spirited!" the manly voice laughs until I hear a smack "Ow!"

"Hmph! She got her personality from you then!"

"How mean~"

"Don't YOU start now Kou…"

"Mommy why does that lady have the same face as you?" I forgot the girl was looking at me and my parents! "And why is she with uncle Takano?"

Dad makes a face before we all gasp in shock.

The girl runs up to our table ignoring her mother's voice and point at my mom and dad. "See! Does mommy have a girl twin? Is she my aunt?"

"Yasu that is rude! Don't go disturbing…eh?" the one who gets up is clearly all guy, not half, and he does look identically like mom but with shoulder length messy mop for hair. Also he's paler than my mom. Like a sickly pale.

"Ritsu?" other voice stands up to see the commotion or lack there as then freak. "T-Two Ritsu?!" well…now I know where the girl Yasu gets her sparkles from. This guy is a complete prince!

The four adults stare at each other and an awkward atmosphere descends on them and me. The girl Yasu seems unaffected though and snatches the broken tiara from my hands.

"Hey!" she ignores me and jumps on her 'mommy'.

"Tiara!" giggling she breaks the pieces even more.

Seconds later I find us all sitting at a bigger table and trying to comprehend what is happening here.

So far we have got down these things.

1; Both 'moms' are named originally Ritsu Onodera.

2; Both look EXACTLY alike only small differences that are: my mom is half woman and that mom is all man. My mom's hair is longer and neat and that other mom isn't and is unhealthily pale.

3; and of course both have daughters and lovers.

But his family looks happy, more complete than my family.

Why is that?

"So…" mom #2 scratches his head "Do you guys have any idea what's going on or are you as clueless as we are right now?"

My mom speaks up her thoughts even though we have to strain to hear her out. "An alternate universe maybe? I mean it's possible because last time I checked I don't have a twin brother and there's double of all of us as you explained."

"True…ano…what now then?" dad talks now.

"Find a way for me and my family to get back now I guess." He stares at mom #2 with a certain look in his eyes, something I don't think I ever seen in dad. "So where's the Takano here?" his voice gets quiet almost like the wind on a calm spring day. "What did he do to run you away?"

Oh…he wants to know if it's the same with him and mom.

"Um…run me away I'm sorry? I don't think that's appropriate to answer here and besides that it's a long story but I wouldn't say he ran me away. I do know he's living hell with Sinful right now." His laugh is so easygoing and not strained.

There's no trace of hate or distantness in him like my mom has in her.

"He's taking care of my cousin Sinful and letting her live in his apartment. I know she's messing with him though because she loves making trouble for him."

"Oh" dad says nothing more and casts his eyes down.

I get what's going on even when they think I'm not getting anything.

I understand we're in some warped universe and it's not our universe. We have to find some way to get back but there's one other thing no one's discussed yet.

"We are we going to stay until we go back home?" I ask out loud searching every adult's face until I stop at mom #2.

He seems so different than mom…like the past has no hold on him…makes me wish…

"You guys can stay at our house." Eh?

"Ritsu?" the blond prince looks to him.

"What? Our place is big enough and I have hardly anything to do so they can stay until they find their way back to their home." He smiles at me and I can't help but blush a bit because I know he's not seeing someone in me.

He's seeing me for me and not as some replacement.

"And Yasu will have a playmate so she won't get bored easily which will give you time to get ACTUAL work done and I won't be bored neither. It's perfect!"

"Ritsu…"

"KOU" they seem to be able to read each other well because the guy, Kou, nods then tells us that we can stay at their house.

"It's settled then" strangely I'm happy at these turn of events but dad and mom don't seem to be.

"That's too imposing of us!"

"No it's not, just follow us now and shush!"

This family has everything together and looks genuinely happy. Maybe I can ask mom #2 how he keeps a family together and happy like his.

Maybe but for now we follow the odd family to their home fidgeting.

The house is big, not over the top huge, but big enough to fit us. They have three rooms; one for them, their daughter, and a guest room. Then there's the living room with all its decorations, a kitchen, hallway which leads to an office, and two bathrooms.

Everything a family needs and then some.

While we're looking around mom # 2 (or should I just call him by name?) is talking. "The guestroom is usually when Sinful comes over but she hardly does anymore. If she does then she can sleep on the couch. Um you can have the guestroom and your daughter can share rooms with Yasu. Anything here you want to use feel free just make sure not to leave whatever you use out and that's about it. If you guys need clothes we can buy you some or lend either way is fine I guess…"

He trails off unsure what else to say or do. Luckily for him Yasu jumps up and latches onto his midsection.

"Mommy can I show the girl my toys?!"

The girl?

Me?

"Yasu she has a name you know" he pets her head "And of course you can, you will be sharing with her from now on understand and no kendo!"

Yasu pouts "But…"

"NO."

"…ok"

What the heck is kendo?

I feel a warm hand on my mop of hair and look up. Ritsu (mom #2) is petting my head like he did his child and it's so affectionate and warm…

**I want this**

Huh?

**I want this warm motherly love.**

"Come on let's get you and Yasu settled. It has been a long day."

**So bad…I want this.**

"You guys can turn in if you want to ok."

Dad nods, mom just looks away ungrateful but Ritsu seem unfazed by mom and gently steers me and his daughter to her room. Inside he helps his daughter change and lends me her other nightgown then tucks both of us in and I think he going to leave once he kisses Yasu's head but he stops by me and kisses my head as well.

**The affection of it all.**

"Sweet dream precious one."

Ba-dump!

**I want this so badly…**

**So much**

**I want this mother.**

Just as the thought comes in my warped little head it refuses to leave out the other side and let me drift to sleep. I stay awake listening to the other girl softly snore and sometimes mumble in her sleep before I decide to get up and go use the bathroom in the hall.

I need some mind clearing.

My body feels heavy, like a boulder was placed on me and I can't walk well.

Almost to the bathroom.

"What is the real reason you welcomed them Ritsu?"

I stop in my tracks when I heard the question. The voices were softly coming from the living room and they didn't seem to notice me. I don't know why I was eavesdropping on them but I did and what I heard touched some frozen part of me in my heart.

"They need help Kou and I'm not talking about just commendations either. They're broken."

How…

"You should have seen the look in their daughter's eyes. She reminds me of when I was a kid, always acting strong to keep my family together."

"You parents weren't?!"

"Nu uh, not many know it but we weren't really a family when my dad started the Onodera publishing. Him and my mother would always fight and if not they would ignore each other. The only time they acted 'family' was on tv or my birthday but I can remember their fights vividly. Over the years they've calm down some and now they're happy but…"

"But what Ritsu? Tell me."

"I would act happy when those days were going on. I remembering thinking 'I got to keep my family together' and many people believed I was a happy child but the truth was I escaped using books and other means when I felt everything was too much. That little girl in our daughter's room…I'm sure she's going through the same thing…and at such a young age."

He-he understands.

He knows how I feel?

"Not only that but you can tell her parents aren't…"

"In love."

"Takano is, you can see the heartache, like how we felt when our lovers broke our hearts. It's the other me I'm afraid is the problem."

Ba-dump!

"What do you mean?"

He knows.

He can feel it too.

"I can't really explain the feeling I get when around him/her. I just feel that we should or need to help them with what they're dealing with. So please Kou…"

Silence….

"Ok."

"Thank you."

He knows what's happening in my family; that we're breaking apart. Why? Why does he know when my mom is too blind to see? Why? Why?! WHY?!

**Why can't I have him as my mom? **

I finished making my way to the bathroom and slide down the door. Holding my legs to my chest I can still feel Ritsu's warm kiss on my head. Mom never kisses my head like that. She just hugs me while rocking a bit like I'm her friggin teddy bear of comfort!

My eyes sting as tears fall from them.

I'm crying…when do I cry?

Hardly.

* * *

**Just so all of you know Kanako's mother will be sort of a bitch and Yasu's mother will be more easy going. You guys will understand why when i update their original sequels...next week...or so...! **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE LITTLE DAUGHTERS OR MOSTLY KANAKO BECAUSE I HAVE YET TO GIVE YASU A POV. **

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**Neko out~ *peace sign* **


	2. The morning after

**Hello again and please before you guys read just wanna get povs down!**

**1; U.F Ritsu~**

**2; Kanako again!**

**And in here she has dubbed the Unexpected family ritsu 'mommy' and her own mother 'mom' so don't get confused!**

**Now enjoy~**

* * *

It was five past six the next morning when I woke up to do the morning routine I have adapted to for some years now. Since I can't very well work at a job anymore, cooking and cleaning became the next productive thing I can do.

It's boring but then again not really.

I spend a lot of time with my daughter and my Kou works at home with his manga stories so I sometimes sneak in a little editing. Sinful comes over, not as much anymore for some reason, so she gives me a run for my money and sometimes Takano comes along with her we just talk.

But like I said not as much lately which makes me sort of sad.

In some way growing up in Britain I raised Sinful when people were too busy with their work and duties so I consider her my child too though I'll die before admitting that to her.

My child's grown up now and pretty soon Yasu is catching up.

Already eight years old and getting darn skilled at Kendo plus Judo.

She's even sparing with the upperclassmen in her school now. How fast will time fly until it's time she leaves her separate way?

But oh she's becoming a handful!

I can't take my eyes off the girl for a second without her causing havoc on others. And now there's another little one I have to keep a close eye on.

The events that have happened recently…can't say I'm overwhelmed by it all because in all seriousness I've been through worse.

I gave birth to Yasu for goodness sake and I'm straight up all male! Not to mention I almost died three times during that year and DID on the last time! Thank god for modern day medical technology!

But on the other hand people don't just drop from an alternate universe for no friggin reason!

What was that saying?

If someone wishes hard enough things can happen?

If this is true then someone, somewhere, wished I don't know what but it brought this shattered family here and I can't shake the pull of needing to help them.

Especially their little girl Kanako.

I know she heard me and Kou talking last night.

I saw her through the corner of my eye and saw the widening of her eyes already forming salty tears.

Poor child.

Growing up alone in the world (or worlds) with no parents to give her the time of day. I still can't shake the look in her eyes after I kissed her on the head yesterday.

I shouldn't probably have done that but I couldn't resist.

In some twisted way I come to see her as my child as well which practically she is (in my mind) since the other me gave birth to her.

Though she doesn't seem to acknowledge her which makes me frown a little.

Kanako…what a sweet name.

Her birthday's even the same as Yasu's.

Maybe I can make them both a cake and something small for them since yesterday was pretty ruined because of the shock we were all in.

As I make my way down the hall to start breakfast (no one is up yet or so I thought) I hear Yasu's door creak open and the padding of tiny feet come out and stop.

Turning around I smile down at the tiny girl I was just thinking about seconds ago.

"G-good morning." Her voice is shy but I hear some croaking in it.

"You're an early bird huh." I can make out that her eyes are a bit puffy as if she has been crying. "Is something wrong dear?" I kneel down to her level and cup her roundish face in my hand. "Are you feeling sick?"

She didn't seem like the type to cry easily, like Takano, but then she's a little girl so crying isn't unnatural.

"I-I'm fine! Just still sleepy a bit." She doesn't want to open up but has manners.

All too familiar signs.

"Oh well everyone is still sleeping, why not go back and catch more? You're a growing kid who needs lots of rest." I rub her cheek softly with my thumb before standing back up and ruffling her bed head.

I can see how easily flustered she gets most likely from not having such affection towards her. The thought makes me my heat clench painfully that I have to place a hand on my chest to ease it.

"Um no I'm fine! I always wake up early…to see my dad off to work." She's holding the second part of that sentence back but I don't question it.

I just nod frowning for a bit before an idea pops its way into my head.

"Well then Kanako chan!" I grin "Want to help me make breakfast for everybody?"

* * *

The black feelings in my heart leave me as me and Ritsu (I shall call him mommy!) make pancakes for everybody.

He took care to tie an apron on me making it so I won't trip while walking and placed a stool by him so I'll be the same height as him.

We talked and laughed a bit while making shapes with the pancake batter as we cooked it. He made me a tiara pancake.

"To make up for the one Yasu broke yesterday."

"It's kay!" I giggles not remembering ever having this much fun alone or with anybody! Unless you count auntie but she became very busy over the years and couldn't hang with me as often as I wish she could.

I felt light with mommy, free spirited as batter got on us and I tossed some on him. He just laughed and shook his head at how silly we looked when we were finished with breakfast.

"At least you had on the apron" he mocked scolded which made me laugh "Your clothes aren't filthy like mine are, thank you very much young lady."

Our laughs were cut short when an "Ahem!" came from doorframe of the kitchen.

It was mom who interrupted our fun glaring a bit and dad was just staring, probably shocked that I was laughing for a first time. He then stared up at mommy with the look again.

What does that look mean?

It's not an angry look…so what is it?

Mommy noticed the looks we were getting as well "Um…" he wiggles on his tip toes "Kanako chan helped me make breakfast so sit down and enjoy! I'm just going to go change my clothes."

No don't leave me I mentally pleaded begging him with my eyes.

He smiled softly at me making me feel understood without having to use my vocals.

"I'll be back little one" he patted my hair "I do need to change before these stains set in and I need to wake Kou and Yasu up or else they'll sleep the day away."

I nodded reluctant but reminding myself he had things to do besides stick by me the whole day.

Some body language was being used between mommy and mom because mom looked irritated and tempted a bit to stay in mommy's way. Dad eased her out the way however and motioned her in the seat by me.

Sitting down himself, we thanked god for out meal and began having an awkward slow breakfast. Dad shocked me though by talking because he never talks during dinner no matter what!

"You looked like you had fun." I saw him actually grin happily for a first time as he gestured to the stains on my apron and mommy's clothes before he left down the hall.

He looked genuinely happy that I was laughing and couldn't resist grinning back at him while mindlessly chatting away at all the pretty shapes mommy and I made. His grin turned into a full blown smile as I was unable to shut my mouth off.

Well that was until mom spoke up.

_"The food's getting cold."_ The edge her tone had cut me and mine and dad's smile faded as we ate and once again silence descended on us.

* * *

**Ok so not much is happening but I wanted to show a bit how different both Ritsu are and get some happiness going in Kanako's life. **

**Thank you all who had reviewed so far and I hope you guys will continue this storyXD**

**Until then ja~**


	3. mommy is not mom

**Hello mr mine turtle!  
**

**lol ah i will never tire of that:D**

**Anyways for those who have been waiting patiently for the third chapter of this; HERE IT IS!**

**Kanako's pov still just so you all know~**

**OH AND I FOUND A NEW ADDICTION LOL!**

**It is called Ramune. It is a Japanese type of soda and it's darn great!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful after that silent veiled command mom gave before stabbing her fork into the flower shaped pancake I specifically made on my own…for her.

Like every morning when my family actually had time to sit and eat dinner together mom refuses looking up from the food. She looks irritated, more than usual, and I'm starting to worry that the poor pancake will burst into flames before it gets stabbed and eaten to digest in the belly and come out in the bathroom.

What's gotten into her?

When I first met mom she wasn't like this at all.

She was, to me, the exact opposite of this thing, this entity that has taken over her once smiling face. Replacing it with an opposite replica made out of pure anger.

It worries me

Scares me

Is it possible to be fearful of the woman that gave birth to you?

To wish with the whole world she goes back to being the way you remembered her as an infant or better yet, not have yearned to push down the world of knowledge to find the truth of her being your mother.

Ignorance is bliss so they say.

I wish I could have been as ignorant as the next kid and never had started my parent's fights.

It's all of my doing.

But then what about mommy?

Why isn't he filled to the brim with anger, lost in some past he can never escape from nor seem to want to escape from? Surely this…(dad?) in this world did something to make mommy leave since they aren't married.

So why isn't he lashing out like mom is at dad, at me, at the world?

Does he have no inner desire to relive a past he must have or is it that there's just no emotion left in him and his personality is all an illusion? A farce? Something made up to keep his daughter happy?

I want to know but I don't want to ask him directly….

"Excuse me I need to use the bathroom!" I exclaimed quickly leaving the table and running through the hallway. The bathroom was a lie; I want to see if this mommy is lying about who he is like my mom. I need to see this with my own eyes.

I was hoping he was done changing and was pleased to find he was when I heard him in Yasu's room trying to wake her up from her slumber. I remained by the door and out of sight.

"Yasu" very gently he stroked her bangs out her face while whispering her into a sweet morning. "Wake up little one, come on before the pancakes are all gone."

I stared at them awed but envious as he started tickling his daughter when she said no and continued tormenting her by making her giggle until she gave and sat up.

"Mama!" does she always have to be shinning, even in the morning?! "Ne mama I want chocolate milk!" she jumped on mommy clinging to his clean shirt while at the same time snuggling herself close to him his chest.

I wish I can do that.

Smiling that ever soft smile, mommy hugged her back, kissing her on the forehead. The scene made me yearn to be in Yasu's place. To be held by one of my mom like that but no. That job is only done when SHE needs comfort; the rest is my dad hugging me.

I love my daddy.

"Sure but you have to eat the pancakes got it? No skipping breakfast." He set her in his lap as he got more on the bed and tucked her bedhead under his chin.

They sat still for a moment when, surprised to me, Yasu spoke up with a serious tone. "Ne mama, what will happen now?"

"What you mean?" mommy's brow furrowed, he was confused as I was.

"How are we going to help this family mama?" So she DOES know what's going on? Huh; I thought she was clueless.

With a little snort mommy combed his fingers into Yasu's hair. "Nothing gets past you huh little one?"

"Because I'm papa's child!" she chirped looking up with a smirk. "I get my brains from him because mama is clueless!"

"WHAT? I'm not clueless you little devil! You ARE your father's child because he turned you on me!" I fought a giggle down when mommy started pretending he was dying by lying back and holding his chest with both hands while shouting dramatically. "Oh my own daughter has betrayed me~ ow my heart hurts now…going…faint…"

Giggling Yasu patted him on his forehead "You're not dying mama so get up!"

"Wow what a way to grieve for your parent Yasu" mommy mumbled sarcastically "I feel so loved. Can't wait one day when I'm gone and see how broken you get because of it."

"That's not funny mama!" it wasn't really but you could tell he was trying to make things that I have no clue of lighter than they should appear. "You're not allowed to die EVER!"

Letting out a chuckled sigh mommy sat back up "Hai hai little one. Let's get up and eat breakfast now. As for the ones staying with us…they're family Yasu so welcomed them fully and treat them as such especially Kanako because from now on you are her onee-chan."

Big sister…

Never had one before and it feels a bit nice considering Yasu as one.

"What about when uncle Takano comes and sees the other uncle Takano? And I don't like being around your twin mama! She frightens me."

Wow a kid who is scared of my mom!

A lot of kids especially at the library she owns love her! It's rare seeing kids who fear her and doesn't even know her!

I should congratulate Yasu for seeing what I see.

Mommy's voice breaks my silent astonishment. "Be nice Yasu, she may look scary and personally, I think so too but let both try to get to know her ok. And if she scares you that badly you can stay by mine or your papa's side ok."

She nodded.

"Good now let's go eat and we'll see later if I can take Kanako and you to the park to get some ice cream ok." My cheeks became warm at this.

"Yeah ice cream!"

"But first you must eat!"

"Ok" Pouts.

"You wanna go wake your papa up?"

"Really!"

"Go jump him!"

My heart bleeds as I move out the way when Yasu runs out screaming with glee, going to wake up her papa. It hurts….it kills me to know me and my mother have no bond like Yasu and mommy.

We never had a bond…

And it's killing me knowing all this, seeing the family love in this family while mine…my family-we're nothing but strangers towards each other.

Mom and dad are the enemies and I am their burden.

I am the bridge keeping them intact but I'm bending, I'm getting weak, after this I feel as if I'm truly going to break. But I don't want to break.

I'm jealous of Yasu.

I feel so numb and angry and sad and-and-an-_**where is my parent's love for me?**_

_**What about me mom?**_

_**Why can't you love me?**_

_**You said you would when I was five, you promised you'll never abandon me again.**_

_**So where are you because you're certainly not with me?**_

"Kanako chan?"

"Eh?" I stare up at mommy with vacant wide eyes. My eyes sting so I know I'm on the verge of crying again. It's so funny. I don't usually cry often, I learned long ago it never helps any, but now? I'm a fountain.

Mommy looks at me and my mind can't stop itself from screaming _he can see my soul!_

My agony  
My yearning  
My heart

He can see my bending and bending until I break.

He knows  
He sees  
He understands

Because with no words to share or lies to cover the truth, mommy pulls me close to his chest like he did with Yasu. With a gentle hand he guides my face to his shirt, where his heart is, to cry and scream everything I feel at this moment.

He does not shushes me.

He needs no words to comfort me like the drumming beat of his heart does. It becomes my lullaby, my comforter, my warmth in this chilly body of mine.

And like that I know.

_**Mommy is nothing like mom.**_

* * *

**Please leave a review to let me know how this is going so far while I start getting my bum on my other chapters for my other stories -_- **

**I got a large shoe to fill *cries* WHY?!**

**Oh and I found out why i've been getting sick!**

**the doctor told me it's because of stress (all three mental, emotionally, and physically apparently.) Now I have more people wanting me to take counseling -_-  
**

**JA~**


End file.
